The Haumana Biomedical Program is a multidisciplinary research program for minority students at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. Twenty-four junior and senior students will work on a National Institutes of Health approved research project under faculty supervision. Students will be investigating various topics as follows: 1. the possibility of species specificity in the symbiosis between reef building corals and their dinoflagellate hosts. 2. peroxisomal enzymes of various tissues from different animals. 3. the genetic polymorphism in Hawaiian tree snails, Achatinella. 4. various bioactive substances from natural products. 5. mothering behavior. 6. nursing intervention in problems of tube-feeding. 7. the effects of adrenergic agents on carbohydrate metabolism. 8. the molecular mechanism of capacitation and the acrosome reaction in mammalian spermatozoa. 9. the role of fecal bacteria and epithelial cells in colon cancer. 10. the auditory responsivity in low birthweight and term infants. 11. the uterine relaxing activity of ovarian relaxin and testicular-prostatic extracts. 12. salt tolerance and heavy metal intoxication. 13. nursing intervention which support prompt post-operative recovery of clients who have difficulty utilizing health resources. 14. and various titles in animal diseases, biochemistry and physiology.